


Shini-dama-chuu's Maiden

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Internal Monologue, Not Beta Read, don't flame me, this fic's really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: This fic's a very poor attempt on Kikyou-drama. You're warned.





	Shini-dama-chuu's Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, guys. My one and only attempt on writing Kikyou as a character, on trying to grasp what could happen in her head.

Ah, beloved, why did you spoke my name thas fateful day?

My soul was finally reborn in an another woman, one who could love you like I never could, accept you in a way I never would because of my rigid training and upbringing. I was granted my wish, the one I made upon the Jewel. I had been a tragic priestess, but my soul got a second chance to find happiness. To love nad be loved. To fibally tub your ears.

Yet you spoke my name and the soul was ripped from the maiden fron the future, it was put in a body of clay and my remainings. You spoke my name and I returned to live, but I am not alive. I gazed upon your face, beloved, and I didn't see you, I saw a monster, a youkai I should purify out of existence for your betrayal.

Now I travel this world, I am Kikyou, but at the same time I'm not.

Do you remember what I liked to do? Do you remember the sound of my voice when I was singing? I do not and I feel the loss of all things that were here once, in my heart. Can you tell me about the things I liked, things I disliked? I wish to know, I want to know the woman I once was.

Oh, how much I long to remember my sister's embrace and the games we used to play.

I am no longer the woman you declared to love. I'm trapped in a cage of hate and hurt, unable to free myself, to heal what's left of me, unable to die because they are keeping me alive.

I can just watch and wander where they lead me. I must follow and they keep me alive by putting souls of dead in me. I want to be free, to forget the pain, affection and everything else, yet I can't. They need me and they won't let me go until they're satisfied.

They speak to me in a language I can't understand, dance around me, caress my face gently. They show me the way and make me follow it, no matter if I want it or not. Sometimes they make me say things I don't really want to say. But I have no choice, I must follow. I must go where the soul collectors order me to go and hope that one day they'll let my soul go. 

I do hope this day is not far, that soon I will be free, my work done. I have only one desire within my heart - I want to talk to you and ask you about the woman you once loved so deeply. Would you tell me, Inuyasha? Would you tell me all the things I forgot if they let me ask?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
>  English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
